


Something Appropriate

by visionshadows



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Comfort, Dogs make everything better, Friendship, Gen, Pittsburgh Penguins, Team, Team Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there's anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it." -- E.W. Howe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Appropriate

Olli’s mostly asleep when the sharp rap of knuckles on the plywood door startles him awake. It’s Timonen, his face creased and tired as well. They’re all exhausted but it’s almost over. Olli can’t really imagine how tired Timonen is at 38 if Olli feels like he’s going to fall apart at 19. 

“Not a day for sleeping, kid,” Timonen says gruffly. “You and Jussi have to go to Russia.”

Olli blinks at him, knuckling at one of his eyes sleepily. “We are in Russia.”

“You’re a Pen today. Go see Malkin.”

Olli sits up at that, frowning. “I don’t think he wants to see me and Juice right now.”

“Go anyway. You’re his team.”

“We eliminated Russia,” Olli says, looking at Timonen like he’s crazy. “Are we even going to be allowed in?”

“Crosby’s already there and I’ll bet Orpik and Martin will be over soon. So get your ass moving. I don’t have time to baby-sit you. I have my own teammates to console.”

Olli watches as Timonen leaves, wondering if the older man is just blowing smoke up his ass or if he and Juice really **do** have to go see Geno. Two minutes later as Olli is sort of moving towards his luggage, Jussi throws his door open to drag him away. 

“I thought Kimmo told you to get ready,” Jussi says, frowning at him. “Put on something clean. We have to go be Pens for a bit.”

Olli strips out of the threadbare sweats he has on and pulls on a clean tracksuit. “Is G even going to want to see us?”

“Brooks and Paulie are waiting outside,” Jussi says instead of answering. 

Olli shuffles after him, pulling on a coat as they go. It’s not that cold again. It hasn’t been for most of the Olympics and that’s a little weird. It’s colder in Pittsburgh then Sochi. It’s definitely colder in Finland then Sochi.

“Hey kid,” Brooks says, pulling Olli into a one-armed hug and thumping his back. “You’re kicking ass out there.”

“Thanks,” Olli says, flushing a little. Jussi is staring at a black dog that Paulie has on a leash, looking put out. “Is that a dog?”

“I’m watching him for Backes. He’s coming home with him,” Paulie sighs. “Plus, well Geno likes dogs. I thought it might help.”

Jussi sighs at that as well. “You’re going to be his favorite.”

“Sid is his favorite,” Brooks says easily as they head away from the Finland dorms. “Though the dog might supplant Sid.”

Paulie looks pleased at that, the dog trotting along next to him. Olli watches them, hanging behind the rest of the group until they get to the Russian dorms. Brooks knocks on the door and talks his way inside rather easily. 

There are a few athletes lounging around the main rooms, all of them giving Olli and Jussi evil looks. Brooks and Paulie take it in stride, using a combination of pantomime and broken Russian to get directed to where the hockey players are. 

Olli sees Datsyuk before any of the other players and he kind of hides behind Jussi as they walk. Brooks gives Datsyuk a thump on the back and gets a gesture in the direction of where Geno is bunking with Semin. 

Sid opens the door, scowling a little. “You’re late.”

Brooks rolls his eyes and pushes Sid aside. “Paulie brought a dog.”

“Oh,” Sid looks at the dog who looks back at Sid. “Good call.”

Someone pushed the beds together in the room and Geno is flopped on them, Ovechkin and Semin curled up against him on one side. They all look like they've been crying, Geno's eyes red and his skin flushed. Sid fits himself back against Geno’s free side and gestures. 

“Paulie brought you a dog to play with.”

Geno brightens a little as Paulie unhooks the leash and nudges the dog towards Geno. “Hey G. You can’t keep him. He’s one of Backes’ but you can play with him for a bit.”

Geno accepts that, doesn’t say anything as he lifts the dog onto the bed. Sid huffs and moves over a little as Brooks, Jussi, and Paulie get on the bed as well. Olli hangs back, looking at the pile of hockey players and one dog on the cramped beds. 

“Where’s Kuni?” asks Jussi, shoving Paulie over a little. 

“Getting food. He’ll be back soon,” Sid says, petting the dog’s shaggy head. 

“Little Finn,” Ovechkin pipes up. “Get on bed too. No one mad at you.”

“I’m mad,” Semin says grumpily. 

“You’re always mad and you’re supposed to be leaving anyway,” Sid says, leaning over Geno and the dog to glare at Ovechkin and Semin. “We get Zhenya now.”

“We go,” Ovechkin says, poking Sid’s cheek. “I want my cuddles later.”

“I already cuddled with you long enough,” Sid scowls, sitting back and pressing his shoulder against Geno’s again. Geno’s just scrubbing his fingers under the dog’s chin, still smiling softly as the dog presses back against him. 

“Never long enough,” Ovechkin says, dragging Semin from the room and shutting the door. 

Brooks takes the spot Ovechkin and Semin abandoned, pressing the length of his body against Geno’s side. Paulie and Jussi are at the foot of the bed and Jussi leans over to tug Olli on as well. 

“I’m sorry,” Olli blurts out after the silence in the room goes on too long, the only noises the whines of happiness from the dog. 

Geno looks up at him and shakes his head. “Don’t apologize. You win. Is Olympics. Anything happen.”

Sid looks at him, his eyes narrowed. “I can never tell if you’re talking about Turin when you say stuff like that.”

“Not everything is about Turin,” Paulie says, kicking Sid’s leg. “It was eight years ago. Let it go.”

“How long have you Americans been celebrating the 1980 games?” Sid shoots back and then looks embarrassed. “Sorry, G.”

“You the worst,” Geno sighs. “I like Paulie best. He bring dog. You just bring pointy elbows in my ribs.”

“At least we’re not the Flyers and still celebrating the 1970s,” Brooks adds in before reaching for the remote. “Do you guys get reception in here?”

“Sometimes,” Geno says, the dog now flopped over on his lap, his legs stretched over Sid’s as Geno rubs his belly. “No figure skating. Russian skater fell.”

"Jesus," Brooks swears. "It's a bad day to be Russian."

"I think curling is on," Sid offers and Olli pretends he doesn't see the way that Sid's hand grips Geno's thigh, his thumb rubbing rhythmically against Geno's inseam. Olli's learned pretty quickly to ignore the ways that Sid and Geno touch each other. 

"No curling," Paulie groans, kicking Sid again. 

"You wear the curling hat?" Jussi asks, leaning back against his hands and Olli. "Or did Luongo only convince Toews?"

"Only back in the dorms," Sid says, watching as Brooks flips through static to find something to watch. "I'm not stupid enough to let them get it on me in public."

"I like dog," Geno says, interrupting. "Backes definitely take her?"

"I thought he was a boy," Paulie leans over. "Backes keep calling him Roc."

"Backes get hit in head too many times," Geno scoffs and points between the dog’s splayed legs. "Not a boy."

Olli relaxes against Jussi who gives him a little grin. "Pens now. We can be Finns again tomorrow."

"English," Sid protests, but doesn't look too upset. 

Olli smiles back at Jussi and looks at Geno who isn't as brittle looking as he had been earlier. Geno nudges Olli's thigh with his toes. "Pet dog."

Olli leans forward and pets the dog. It **is** a cute dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Russia's loss, I've had this image of Geno opening the door and Sid's standing there and Geno's all 'don't want to talk, Sid' and Sid's all 'I don't care' and shoves his way into Geno's room and then invites the rest of the Pens in Sochi over to comfort him. Because the Pens <3 Geno. 
> 
> Here is a shot of the shaggy black dog Paul brings over. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Puppy](http://cdn.onegreenplanet.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/10//2014/02/Hocky-players.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> And sadly there isn't a picture of Sid in the curling hat, but at least we have one of Jonny. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Oh Jonny](https://twitter.com/FuckingTeuvo/status/434675998148161536)


End file.
